Why I'm Falling In Love With A Yakuza (SASUNARU VERSION)
by n4oK0
Summary: I'm on the good side, he's on the bad side. So is it wrong to love him? Let's found out... REMAKE of Why I'm Falling In Love With A Yakuza. SasufemNaru. Un-betaed, GS for Uke, Lots of Swearing, OOC. AU. Chapter 1. Enjoy


**Title : ****Why I'm Falling In Love With A Yakuza 1** **- SasuNaru Ver.**

**Pairing :** SasufemNaru and others

**Disclaimer : **All character belong to Kishimoto sensei

**Warning :** Un-betaed, GS for Uke, Attempt Humor, Lots of Swearing, OOC, AU

**Summary**** :** I'm on the good side, he's on the bad side. So is it wrong to love him? Let's found out.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"Hei! Berhenti!" teriak polisi wanita itu sambil mengejar penjahat yang berusaha kabur dari kejarannya. Polisi wanita tersebut cukup lincah dan cekatan sehingga dalam hanya beberapa menit saja dia sudah bisa mengejar dan langsung menerjang penjahat itu hingga keduanya tersungkur ke tanah. Polisi wanita itu tahu bagaimana memposisikan dirinya sehingga dia tidak terluka, mungkin hanya beberapa goresan, namun tidak dengan si penjahat yang mukanya mencium tanah dengan suksesnya. Ada banyak luka memar dan goresan-goresan tajam di wajahnya. Dengan sigap polisi wanita tersebut langsung menarik kedua tangan si penjahat dan memborgolnya.

"Berani sekali kau lari dariku hah! Dasar brengsek! Bangun!" teriak polisi wanita itu sambil menegakkan tubuh si penjahat dengan kasar.

"Naruto!" Polisi wanita bernama Naruto itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya setelah dia yakin si pejahat tidak akan kabur lagi. Dia menemukan seorang wanita manis berseragam sama sepertinya berlari menghampirinya. Ketika sampai di depan Naruto, wanita itu membungkuk bertumpu pada lututnya dan mencoba mengambil nafas karena terengah-engah setelah berlari mengejar Naruto. Naruto yang melihat si wanita manis itu masih kelihatan lelah, hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kiba-san, kau itu polisi. Kenapa pengejaran seperti ini saja kau sudah lelah begitu?!" keluh Naruto melihat _partner_nya itu masih tidak bersuara karena belum bisa mengkontrol nafasnya. Sang _partner_ hanya mengangkat dan membuka telapak tangannya meminta Naruto menunggu sejenak sampai dia bisa mengatur nafasnya dan setelah dia bisa, wanita manis yang juga berprofesi sama dengan Naruto itu menampakan wajah cemberut yang justru membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Naru-chan, sudah aku bilang jangan memanggilku dengan Kiba-san. Panggil aku Kiba atau Kiba-chan juga bagus. Kita bersahabat bukan?!"

"Koreksi. Kita rekan kerja."

"Naruto! Kau kejam sekali."

"Dan kau baru sadar itu?!" tukas Naruto dengan nada sarkasme.

"Dan sejak kapan kau bertingkah sok imut begitu Kiba-san?! Biasanya kau sudah seperti wanita bar-bar jika bertemu dengan criminal seperti bajingan ini."

"Diamlah! Aku sedang berusaha merubah _image_-ku."

"Untuk apa?!"

"Agar aku cepat menikah."

"Hah?!" ujar Naruto terperangah dengan jawaban Kiba tadi. Dia sekali lagi memutar bola matanya malas ketika lagi-lagi melihat tingkah manja partnernya ini. Naruto mereka-reka kenapa dia bisa berpasangan dengan wanita yang jelas tidak seperti polisi ini?

"Naruto." Naruto menoleh ke samping ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Oh, akhirnya Naruto tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan tadi. Dia bisa berpasangan dengan wanita manis namun aneh ini karena orang yang memanggilnya barusan. Naruto sempat ingin memprotes keputusan orang tersebut, tapi mengingat kedudukannya, mau tidak mau Naruto harus menurut. Naruto selalu bersikap sopan terhadap atasannya sendiri. Jadi begitu orang tersebut menghampirinya, Naruto segera memberi hormat dan membungkuk kepada orang tersebut.

"Kapten Uchiha." Ucap Naruto tegas kepada Kapten Uchiha atau Uchiha Deidara, seorang kapten wanita dari kepolisian daerah selatan Tokyo.

"Berapa kali aku bilang kau seharusnya memanggilku Dei-neechan saja. Aku ini sepupumu." Ucap Deidara manja.

Kapten Uchiha Deidara adalah kakak sepupu Namikaze Naruto. Lalu mengapa nama belakangnya berbeda? Tentu saja karena Deidara telah menikah dan mengikuti nama belakang sang suami. Meski telah menikah, Deidara tetap bekerja di kepolisian meski Naruto tahu suami Deidara melarang keras baginya untuk bekerja. Namun bukan Deidara namanya jika tak mampu membuat sang suami bertekuk lutut dan akhirnya mengizinkan Deidara tetap bertugas.

Kembali ke sikap manja sang kapten, Naruto ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya di dinding karena sekali lagi dia harus dihadapkan dengan seseorang yang profesinya tidak sesuai dengan sikapnya. Sepupunya tersebut memiliki sikap yang hampir mirip dengan Kiba, hanya saja Deidara masih terlihat dewasa dibandingkan Kiba. Deidara pun memiliki wajah yang terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang polisi. Dia mungkin lebih tepat menjadi seorang artis.

"Dan sudah aku bilang berkali-kali, kalau sedang di lapangan kau itu atasanku. Sudah seharusnya aku memanggilmu begitu Kapten Uchiha." Sahut Naruto kesal dan menekankan kata Kapten Uchiha kepada sepupunya itu.

"Kau menyebalkan Namikaze Naruto." Sungut Deidara sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Naruto ingin sekali menepuk dahinya sendiri karena melihat sikap non-polisi dari kaptennya itu.

"Berhenti memberiku wajah itu. Kau membuat kita tampak seperti seorang wanita." Tukas Naruto lagi. Dia benar-benar kehabisan akal dalam menghadapi wanita-wanita yang ada di sekelilingnya ini. Naruto seakan melupakan bahwa dirinya juga seorang wanita.

"Naru-chan." Tiba-tiba Kiba memanggil Naruto. Dia sepertinya mencoba menarik perhatian Naruto namun Naruto terlalu fokus dengan adu mulutnya dengan Deidara.

"Tapi kita memang wanita." Kelit Deidara tidak mau kalah.

"Kita juga polisi. _Oh My God_. Kenapa setiap polisi wanita yang bersamaku manja semua?!" balas Naruto dan mengeluhkan keadaannya sekarang.

"Naru-chan." Kiba mencoba lagi tapi Naruto masih tidak menghiraukannya.

"Kau yang terlalu tomboy." Ujar Deidara lagi. Dia memang keras kepala jika sudah berhadapan dengan Naruto yang menurutnya terlalu serius dengan pekerjaan sebagai seorang polisi. (nao: Dei-nee, seorang polisi memang harus serius dengan pekerjaannya. – Deidara: Oh ya?! Oh benar juga. Tapi Naruto jadi tidak imut lagi. – Naruto: Jangan bilang aku imut! – nao & Deidara: kau memang imut Ruto. – Naruto: Grr!)

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku." Ujar Naruto juga tidak mau kalah.

"Naru-chan." Kiba mencoba lagi dan kali ini Naruto menoleh padanya walau dengan raut wajah yang kesal karena adu mulutnya dengan Deidara yang sangat mengganggunya.

"Apa Kiba-san? Jangan ganggu aku saat aku sedang bicara dengan Kapten."

"Penjahatnya kabur lagi." Sahut Kiba santai sambil menunjuk ke arah penjahat yang telah berlari walau masih cukup dekat dengan kedua tangannya yang terikat borgol. Naruto mendelikkan matanya kepada Kiba seakan mengatakan 'kenapa kau tidak memberitahu aku dari tadi' yang hanya ditanggapi Kiba dengan mengangkat bahunya seolah dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Oh sial! Hei!" Naruto segera berlari lagi untuk mengejar penjahat tersebut sementara kedua polisi wanita yang ada bersamanya memandang Naruto sambil berbicara dengan satu sama lain.

"Kenapa dia begitu serius dengan pekerjaannya sih?!" keluh Kiba tak puas karena selama berkerja sama dengan Naruto, Naruto selalu bersikap tegas dan kaku kepadanya. (nao: Sudah aku bilang, pekerjaan polisi harus serius. – Deidara & Kiba: tapi itu membosankan dan seragamnya juga tidak lucu. Kenapa kita tidak boleh memakai warna yang lebih cerah, pasti imut. – nao: aku salah memberi profesi. – Naruto: dan kau baru sadar sekarang?!)

"Entahlah Kiba-chan. Aku penasaran apa Naruto punya pacar ya?!" pikir Deidara serius, tanggapan yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan keluhan Kiba.

Di lain tempat, Naruto yang sudah hampir dekat dengan buruan masih bisa mendengar komentar _partner_ dan sepupunya itu. Di dahinya ada tanda siku-siku yang menunjukkan kekesalannya karena kedua orang tersebut sama sekali tidak membantunya. Naruto berhenti sejenak dan berteriak kepada kedua wanita yang masih terbuai dengan pembicaraan mereka tentang Naruto.

"Kalian berdua! Jangan bicarakan aku! Cepat bantu aku mengejar penjahat itu kalau tidak kalian akan tahu akibatnya!" ancam Naruto dan langsung kembali mengejar si penjahat.

"Kenapa telinganya itu tajam sekali sih?!"

**Kantor Polisi**

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dan menaruh kepalanya di kursi miliknya. Hari ini begitu melelahkan. Sangat melelahkan. Bukan karena dia telah mengejar penjahat sampai dua kali. Oh tidak, bukan itu. Tapi Naruto lelah karena sikap _partner_nya sendiri, Inuzuka Kiba dan juga Kapten sekaligus sepupunya, Uchiha Deidara. Naruto tidak pernah bisa percaya bagaimana kedua wanita manja (meski Kiba baru-barui ini saja) itu bisa lolos ujian kepolisian dan sekarang bekerja di Divisi 1, Divisi khusus penyelidikan perkara pembunuhan dan kasus-kasus berat.

Meskipun Naruto menganggap keduanya sungguh menyebalkan, namun Naruto tidak menampik jika keduanya sangat pintar, terutama Deidara. Daya analisa Kapten cantik yang satu itu sudah seperti analisa detektif fiktif favorit Naruto, Sherlock Holmes. Begitu detail dan cepat. Sedangkan Kiba, selain pintar dan mengusai bela diri yang cukup mumpuni, Kiba adalah salah satu pelcak jejak paling hebat yang dimiliki kepolisian Tokyo. Mungkin itu dikarenakan kecintaannya kepada binatang terutama anjing jadi hidungnya pun seperti anjing.

Sayang, sejak KIba memutuskan merubah _image_-nya Kiba tidak terlalu suka berlari seperti biasanya. Menurutnya lari hanya membuatnya lelah dan berkeringat. (nao: memang latihan beladiri tidak lelah Kiba-chan? – Kiba: Jangan dibahas! *memasang tampang seram dan membawa _double stick_. – nao: _I'll be quite_.) Meski dia seperti itu, jangan sekali-kali membuat wanita itu marah. Dia akan menjadi seperti iblis dan Naruto pernah melihat hal itu sekali dan percayalah kejadian itu merupakan pengalaman yang tidak ingin Naruto ulangi lagi.

Kedekatan dan aksi Deidara dan Kiba membuat mereka mendapatkan julukan Holmes dan Watson versi wanita Tokyo. Naruto ingin seperti itu, namun dia masih harus banyak belajar. Naruto yang juga sama pintarnya dengan kedua wanita cantik dan manis itu, ingin sekali mempunyai daya analisa setajam Deidara dan kemampuan seperti Kiba. Walau Naruto bisa Judo, namun Naruto selalu berpikir bahwa kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan Kiba. Kemampuan menonjol Naruto menurutnya hanya satu, yaitu kemampuannya dalam _hacking_ computer ditambah kegigihannya dalam menyelesaikan suatu kasus. Naruto merasa percaya diri untuk semua itu.

"Naru-chan." Suara yang memanggilnya itu membuat mata Naruto yang tertutup membuka. Dia mengangkat kepalanya lalu memutar kursinya dan menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya tersebut. Di depannya telah berdiri Kiba yang sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian _fasionable_ berwarna merah, sama seperti warna tato di wajah Kiba. Satu hal lagi yang membuat Naruto bingung bagaimana Kiba bisa masuk jajaran kepolisian dengan tato itu. Dua tato segitiga di wajahnya terlihat mencolok namun anehnya cocok di wajah manis Kiba.

_Benar-benar bertolak belakang._

Tak mau ambil pusing, Naruto kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Kiba. Naruto melihat Kiba dengan pandangan heran kenapa Kiba berdiri di depannya sekarang padahal bukankah tadi dia sudah pamit pulang? Naruto tahu bahwa jam kerja mereka sudah usai untuk hari ini dan sudah seharusnya mereka pulang kecuali untuk petugas jaga.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Kiba hanya tersenyum manis, berusaha menunjukkan keimutanya yang sebenarnya tidak berpengaruh bagi Naruto.

"Aku ingin minta tolong padamu." jawab Kiba sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping Naruto tidak berhenti memamerkan rentetan giginya putih itu. Naruto menaikan salah satu alisnya ketika Kiba berkata seperti itu.

"Minta tolong? Apa yang bisa aku bantu Kiba-san?" ucap Naruto membuat senyum Kiba menghilang dan berganti dengan pipinya yang mengembung karena kesal Naruto masih saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan formal.

"Sudah aku bilang panggil aku Kiba atau Kiba-chan. Kenapa susah sekali sih kau memanggilku seperti itu? Aku ini sudah jadi rekan kerjamu cukup lama Naru-chan. Seharusnya kita sudah menjadi sahabat dekat dan.."

"Oke, Oke! Kiba! _God_! _Sometime you give me the freaks_! Bisakah kau tidak berbicara secepat dan sebanyak itu? _Damn it_!" seru Naruto kesal karena Kiba bicara terus membuat kepala Naruto penat. Naruto baru saja ingin mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya ketika dia melihat raut wajah Kiba mengeras karena Naruto mengumpat tadi.

"_Don't curse_." Sahut Kiba datar.

"_Wha…! You used to be a pouty mouth yourself_!

"_I'm different now. So don't curse_." Ulang Kiba penuh penekanan. Raut wajah datar Kiba membuat Naruto sedikit takut. Dia tidak mau kejadian Kiba marah terulang lagi. Naruto berpikir jika dia membantah kata-kata Kiba, dia bisa pulang dengan badan penuh lebam.

"Oke. Lalu apa yang bisa aku bantu?" Naruto berkata pelan sekarang, masih takut jika Kiba menampakan wajah marahnya. Sedangkan Kiba yang melihat Naruto mau membantunya, langsung menepukkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ikut aku kencan." Pinta Kiba senang. Naruto terdiam sesaat mencoba memahami permintaan Kiba tadi. Kedua alis Naruto menyatu berusaha mengerti maksud dan tujuan Kiba mengatakan hal itu, akan tetapi tampaknya Naruto tidak bisa mengerti atau bahkan menolak untuk mengerti karena Naruto mengatakan,

"Huh?"

"Ikut aku kencan." Ulang Kiba masih dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Huh?"

"Ya ampun Naru-chan. Kau itu punya masalah dengan telingamu ya. Aku bilang ikut aku kencan." Sahut Kiba sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tapi masih tersenyum karena dia menganggap wajah Naruto yang bingung itu terlihat sungguh manis dan imut.

"Aku mendengar yang pertama, Kiba. Yang aku bingung kenapa kau mengajakku?" kilah Naruto memutar matanya kesal karena secara tidak langsung Kiba mengatakan dirinya punya permasalahan dengan telinganya.

"Kenapa tidak?" rajuk Kiba. Dia sangat ingin Naruto ikut bersamanya.

"Apa kau gila?! Mana mungkin aku ikut kencan denganmu. Aku tidak suka dengan hal semacam itu." Tukas Naruto. Dalam hati dia berharap Kiba tidak marah karena penolakannya. Naruto sudah siap kabur jika Kiba siap menghajarnya. Namun Naruto bisa berlega hati karena Kiba justru menangkupkan tangannya ke depan seraya orang yang akan berdoa dan memohon kepada Naruto.

"Kumohon Naru-chan. Sebenarnya ini pertemuan pertamaku dengan teman kencanku itu. Kami berkenalan lewat online. Dia itu baik sekali dan romantis."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau dia baik dan romantis Kiba? Kau hanya tahu melalui internet. Bisa saja dia seorang yakuza yang hanya ingin wanita teman kencan satu malam saja." Naruto sekali lagi ingin menepuk dahinya karena kepolosan Kiba yang di luar batas pemikirannya.

Plak!

"Auch! Kiba!" sungut Naruto menahan sakit di kepalanya akibat tepukan tidak berperasaan dari Kiba.

"Jangan kejam begitu. Pokoknya kau harus ikut karena kau sudah berkata kejam." Ucap Kiba tegas dan tidak mau menerima penolakan dari Naruto.

"Tapi..." Naruto berusaha untuk menolak sekali lagi akan tetapi dia tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya ketika dia melihat pandangan tajam dari Kiba. Naruto meneguk salivanya sendiri karena dia tahu maksud pandangan itu. Tanpa sadar Naruto mengangguk dan hal itu membuat Kiba senang. Dia lalu langsung menarik Naruto ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti seragamnya. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah saat ditarik oleh Kiba. Seperti yang sudah dia katakan tadi, Naruto tidak mau kejadian Kiba marah terulang lagi. Naruto bergidik takut jika dia ingat pengalaman itu.

**Café **

Naruto dan Kiba memasuki café tempat janjian Kiba dan teman kencannya. Mereka berdua memilih tempat duduk di samping jendela yang menhadap ke jalan. Kiba berkata bahwa mereka akan lebih mudah untuk melihat teman kencan Kiba jika nanti dia datang. Kiba juga bilang bahwa meski dia tidak tahu bagaimana rupa teman kencannya itu, dia sudah tahu pakaian apa yang akan dikenakan olehnya sehingga jika dia datang Kiba bisa menebak. Tapi Naruto berpikir bahwa Kiba hanya ingin melihat ke jalanan dan menemukan pria-pria tampan. Meskipun begitu, Naruto hanya mengikuti keinginan Kiba. Keduanya kemudian memesan minuman dan makanan kecil sambil menunggu kedatangan teman kencan Kiba. Mereka memang 10 menit datang lebih awal dari waktu janjian.

Selama menunggu, Kiba tak henti-hentinya mengeluhkan cara Naruto berpakaian. Saat ini Naruto memakai kemeja putih dipadu blazer abu-abu dan celana panjang bahan dengan warna senada yang kelihatan sudah cukup lama dimiliki oleh Naruto. Rambut pirang sepinggangnya dia ikat tinggi seperti buntut kuda. Sedangkan Kiba memakai dress berwarna merah dengan **model ****_fake two piece_**yang memberikan kesan seperti mengenakan**blus dan kardigan**_, __membuatnya terlihat sangat__ manis__.__Rambut hitam kecoklatan sebatas bahu itu, Kiba biarkan tergerai namun ditata sebaik mungkin. Begitu besar perbedaan mereka berdua. Yang satu __fashionable__ dan yang satu tidak perduli dengan cara berpakaiannya. _

_Naruto sendiri tidak tahan dengan keluhan dan gerutuan Kiba. Dia tiba-tiba berdiri dan bermaksud pergi meninggalkan Kiba jika tidak segera ditahan oleh Kiba. Kiba meminta maaf dan tidak akan menyinggung soal cara berpakaian Naruto. Naruto baru saja akan merasa lega sampai dia mendengar Kiba berkata,_

_"__Tapi aku akan membuatmu lebih terlihat seperti wanita Ruto. Aku akan meminta Deidara-nee untuk membawamu belanja dan menikmati perawatan saat hari libur kita. Oh senangnya." Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung mematung. Dia masih berdiri sebelum Kiba menariknya untuk duduk kembali karena pesanan mereka telah datang. Naruto masih terlalu shok karena dia harus bersama dengan Kiba seharian penuh. _

_Sementara itu dari sebuah mobil yang terparkir tepat di seberang café, tampak dua orang pria sedang memperhatikan secara seksama ke café tersebut. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, hanya satu orang yang memperhatikan dengan seksama di balik kemudia sementara yang satu lagi terlihat bosan dan ingin sekali pergi dari tempat itu. Mereka terus berada disana sampai si pria bosan kesal dan dengan tegas menyuarakan keinginannya itu._

_"__Shikamaru. Ayo pergi dari sini. Kau sudah disini sejak sebelum wanita itu datang. Jika kau tidak berani menghampiri wanita itu, maka lekas pergi. Aku bosan berada di sini." Keluhnya kepada si pria bernama Shikamaru itu. Sementara yang bersangkutan, seakan menulikan telinganya dan terus saja memandang ke arah café. Oh bukan, lebih tepatnya ke arah _Kiba yang sedang menikmati _parfait_ favoritnya di café tersebut.

"Shikamaru."

"Diamlah Sasuke. Aku sedang mengatur strategi." Kilah Shikamaru. Sedangkan pria yang dipanggil dengan Sasuke itu hanya menautkan kedua alisnya ketika dia mendengar pria yang sedikit lebih tua darinya itu mengatakan hal paling tidak masuk akal.

"Hei, Shika. Apa aku ketinggalan informasi tentang sesuatu? Seingatku kita tidak sedang berperang dengan geng lainnya. Kenapa kau harus atur strategi segala? Kau tinggal keluar dari mobil ini dan masuk ke café itu sehingga aku bisa pulang dan tidur."

"Kau sungguh membantu tuan muda Uchiha. Dan sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet hah?" Sindir Shikamaru karena kesal dengan tingkah laku Sasuke yang menurutnya tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Sejak aku bosan berdiam diri terus disini." Sindir balik Sasuke. Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum kembali ke kegiatan mengintainya.

Jika Shikamaru boleh jujur, saat ini dia sangat gugup untuk bertemu dengan Kiba yang terlihat sangat cantik dan manis dimatanya. Shikamaru yang memang hanya pernah melihat wajah Kiba melalui foto di internet, tidak mengira bahwa Kiba akan secantik sekarang.

Awalnya, jika Kiba tampak sama seperti fotonya, Shikamaru akan turun dan berkenalan, mungkin akan berusaha menjalin hubungan lebih serius dengan Kiba karena dia merasa cocok setelah berteman di dunia maya selama ini. Namun setelah melihat bahwa teman dunia mayanya itu cantik dan menggemaskan, Shikamaru menjadi ciut nyalinya.

Pria berambut layaknya nanas dengan sikap yang biasanya acuh tak acuh dan selalu menyuarakan kata sakti 'mendokusei'nya itu, tidak pernah lancar jika berhubungan dengan wanita cantik. Bukan karena Shikamaru tak populer atau yang lainnya, justru sebaliknya. KArena terlalu popular, Shikamaru jadi lebih selektif memilih teman kencan atau untuk hal ini kekasih.

Katakan dia kuno, tapi yang dia inginkan hanya wanita biasa yang tidak macam-macam. Hanya saja, wanita yang mendekati Shikamaru selalu wanita-wanita cantik nan seksi yang jelas menginginkan harta dan kekuasaan. Shikamaru tidak pernah mendapatkan wanita dengan tipe yang dia inginkan.

Dulu, dia tak ambil perduli jika dia tidak menikah sekali pun. Shikamaru sudah cukup puas dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Namun beberapa bulan ini, Shikarmu mulai memikirkan hal yang satu itu. Bukan karena janjinya kepada mendiang orang tuanya akan tetapi Shikamaru juga sangat ingin memiliki pendamping walau nanti dia pasti kerepotan.

Maka dari itu, Shikamaru iseng mencoba melihat situs biro jodoh walau ujungnya dia sendiri menjadi bosan dan jengah karena wanita-wanita di dalamnya sama saja dengan wanita yang selalu dia temui sampai… Bola matanya menangkap sosok foto Kiba.

Foto sederhana yang membuat Shikamaru memulai pendekatan dengan Kiba via situs itu, email dan _messanger_. Dari perbicangan mereka, Shikamaru mengambil asumsi bahwa Kiba sesuai dengan semua kriterianya dan pertemuan ini dilakukan Shikamaru untuk membuktikan asumsi itu.

Akan tetapi harapannya sirna ketika Kiba tampak mempesona dengan balutan busananya itu dan dengan senyum yang menawan. Terlebih lagi Kiba seperti orang yang sangat ceria saat berbicara dengan teman pirangnya itu. Ceria berarti banyak bicara. Banyak bicara berarti berisik. Berisik berarti merepotkan.

_Padahal di messanger dia tidak begitu banyak bicara. Responnya selalu singkat namun masuk akal dan cerdas_. Batin Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menghela nafas berat meratapi nasibnya. Sejak dia tahu rupa Kiba yang sebenarnya, Shikamaru enggan masuk ke café. Namun dia tahu dia harus tetap masuk dan memperkenalkan diri. Dia seorang lelaki sejati. _A gentleman_. Dan seorang lelaki sejati tidak akan membiarkan seorang wanita menunggu kehadirannya lebih lama lagi. Meski merepotkan, dengan mantap Shikamaru membuka pintu mobil dan mencengkram tangan Sasuke yang ada disampingnya lalu menariknya keluar mobil bersamaan dengan dirinya menuju ke café tersebut.

"Lho Shika?! Kenapa aku ikut juga?! Hei!" seru Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman erat Shikamaru. Tapi Shikamaru tidak perduli dan meneruskan langkahnya memasuki café tersebut dengan Sasuke di belakangnya. Dia lelaki sejati dan pasti bisa menghadapi Kiba. (nao: _yeah right.. a true man_.. ck.. ￢o(￣-￣ﾒ) _you're a real man for sure_ Shikamaru-san. – Shikamaru: _I know_. – Sasuke: _No, you don't_! Kau terlalu malu untuk bertemu dia jadi kau membawaku. – Shikamaru: Aku hanya bersikap sebagaimana seorang lelaki Sasuke. – Sasuke: _As if_! – nao: yada..yada..yada..).

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **My first attempt on making a SasufemNaru fiction. Karena belum punya ide sama sekali, makanya Nao pakai FF Nao yang sudah ada. Ini remake aja, jadi tidak ada Konohagakure, dsb. Naruto dkk juga Out Of Character. Nao hanya pinjam namanya mereka aja. Boleh yak…

Mudah2an tidak mengganggu para fans SasuNaru dan Naruto. Nao sendiri juga awalnya suka FF dari FF Naruto.

Gomen for typos dan kegajean FF ini. Hope you'll like it. And don't forget to leave a comment.

Sankyu & Peace all

^^n4oK0^^


End file.
